O Fim é um Começo
by Hikari-Haku
Summary: Harry estava diante do tumulo dele. As lembranças ainda vivas em sua mente. Ele queria que tudo acabasse... pois só assim poderia haver um começo.


- Harry... acho que devemos ir – disse Hermione, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, em um gesto de conforto.

- Vão na frente... eu quero ficar mais um pouco – disse Harry, em um tom de voz embargada, enquanto seus olhos continuavam fixos no tumulo a sua frente.

O ar gelado da noite batia em seu rosto, fazendo com que as lagrimas, que só agora se permitia derramar, parecessem mais quentes. Não queria chorar na frente dos amigos, pois não poderia dizer o verdadeiro motivo. O motivo pelo qual chorava diante do tumulo do ex-mestre de poções.

Havia jurado que jamais revelaria aquele sentimento. O mesmo sentimento que o havia levado ao quarto de Severus Snape uma noite antes da guerra ter estourado e do antigo professor ter sido nomeado o traidor que assassinara Dumbledore. Só ele sabia o que havia acontecido aquela noite. E nem ele sabia o motivo pelo qual foi levado aquela sala.

OoOoO Flash Back OoOoO

_Seu corpo tremia sob a fina capa de invisibilidade. O frio das masmorras se acentuava mais durante a noite, mas isso não o impedira de ter ido até ali. Mas... por que havia ido ali? Por que estava diante da sala do mais temido professor da escola? Ele simplesmente não sabia. Mentira, ele sabia._

_Harry sabia o que o motivava a estar ali, arriscando-se como nunca, pois sabia que Severus Snape jamais passaria a mão por cima de seus atos. Ele era duro, ríspido e até mesmo injusto consigo, mas isso não lhe impedia de sentir o que sentia._

_Deixou que a capa lhe escorresse pelos ombros. Não tinha medo de se revelar. O corredor vazio lhe dava a segurança de que ninguém o veria ali._

_Lentamente, ergueu a mão e tocou a porta rustica de carvalho, em uma espécie de carícia. Deixou que os dedos corressem pela superfície, enquanto fechava os olhos, e imaginava tocar a pessoa que ali habitava. Imaginou sentir o calor gostoso do corpo... o cheiro de ervas e especiarias que só ele tinha..._

_Foi quando sentiu a superfície da porta desaparecer sob sua mão. Abriu os olhos assustado, deparando-se com a figura altiva do mestre de poções. Os olhos negros brilhando misteriosamente em sua direção._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui, Potter? - rosnou, seu tom claramente mostrando irritação._

_- Eu... - o que dizer? Falar a verdade? Não podia, mas... o que tinha a perder? Aquele homem já o odiava, não poderia odiá-lo ainda mais. - Eu vim lhe ver... - sussurrou, a voz falha, mas os olhos brilhando pela verdade dita._

_Espanto. Surpresa. Incredulidade. Esses foram os sentimentos que passaram pelos olhos dos professor. Espanto por ele ter respondido. Surpresa pela tão verdade dita. Incredulidade na resposta._

_- Saia daqui, Potter, a menos que queira terminar a noite em uma detenção – vociferou, já se preparando para fechar a porta._

_- Espere! - falou, impedindo que a porta se fechasse. Sem entender o motivo, invadiu a sala, assustando Severus, que não esperava tal atitude. - Por que não acredita? Por que me trata assim? É por causa do meu pai? Quando vai perceber que não sou James Potter? - gritou, desesperado para que o mestre de poções entendesse o que sentia._

_Severus tentava, tentava de toda a sua alma ignorar aquelas palavras. Tentava ignorar o menino a sua frente. Sim... ele era apenas um menino. Um menino que não sabia como agir. Como fazer as coisas de forma correta. Era nisso que tinha de se concentrar._

_- Potter, pela última vez. Vá embora! - mandou, mas a ação seguinte o pegou completamente desprevenido._

_Harry havia se lançado sobre ele, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e beijado-lhe os lábios. Um beijo suave, nada mais do que um contato gentil entre seus lábios. Mas que deixa grande promessas para ambos._

_Lutando contra aquele insano desejo, Severus o afastou. Seus olhos fixos um no outro. As esmeraldas pedindo por carinho. Pedindo por proteção. Por amor. Céus, ele era só um menino que precisava de carinho. Que precisava de alguém ao seu lado. Alguém verdadeiramente seu. E somente agora Severus percebeu isso._

_- Po... Harry – disse suavemente, fazendo com que um cálido brilho de esperança surgisse nos olhos do garoto. - Vá para o seu quarto... - a esperança foi substituída rapidamente pela dor no olhos verdes. - Vá. Depois que tudo se acabar... poderemos conversar._

_Uma promessa. Uma esperança. Foi isso que Harry sentiu diante daquelas gentis palavras. Sorrio, como uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar seu tão esperado presente de natal._

OoOoO Fim do Flash Back OoOoO

Harry se aproximou mais do tumulo, tocando a pedra fria. As lagrimas escorrendo de forma mais abundante por seus olhos. Seu coração apertado, como a dor que o abatia desde que viu seu amado ser morto. Talvez aquele tivesse sido o pior momento desde que a guerra começou. Nenhuma morte, por mais dolorosa que houvesse sido, havia lhe doido tanto quando ver Severus morrer e saber que nada podia fazer.

- Você disse que quando tudo acabasse... conversaríamos... - sussurrou, com a voz embargada pelo choro, tirando lentamente a varinha de seu bolço. - Eu não me esqueci... você jurou... e nos vamos conversar... porque agora... tudo vai acabar – sussurrou, erguendo a varinha em sua direção. - Deixei uma carta para eles... para que não se preocupem... - disse, como se respondesse a uma pergunta.

Lentamente, ergueu a varinha na altura de seus olhos. As palavras saíram de seus lábios em um sussurrar suave.

- Te amo, Severus... _Avada Kedavra..._ - proferiu, sendo logo atingido pelo raio verde.

Seu corpo parou por um segundo, antes de cair sobre a grama verdade, completamente sem vida. A última coisa que pensou era que finalmente tudo havia acabado... e logo recomeçaria.

O.o.o.o.o.o.O 100 anos depois O.o.o.o.o.o.O

A plataforma 9 ¾ estava cheia de pessoas. Todos se despedindo e embarcando na velha locomotiva vermelha. Pessoas andando de um lado para o outro. Entre elas, um pequeno garotinho de onze anos... cabelos loiros claros e olhos verdes intensos. Sua estatura era pequena, e seu corpo um pouco delicado. Seu rosto vermelho, enquanto corria afoito na direção dos dois irmãos mais velhos. John, um garoto alto, de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis e outro de loiro de olhos azuis, James. Ao lado deles um garoto da mesma idade. Os cabelos negros, lisos, cortados de forma repicada. Os olhos cinzas, quase prateados.

- Harry, achamos que você tinha se perdido – falou James, ao ver o irmão menor se aproximar.

- Desculpem, eu esbarrei em alguém, e fiquei um pouco desorientado – disse, mas seus olhos estavam fixos no moreno ao lado dos irmãos.

- Harry, esse aqui é o nosso amigo, Severus Schneider – apresentou John, sorrindo enquanto colocava a mão sobre o ombro de Harry meio protetor.

- Prazer... - sussurrou, ainda com os olhos fixos no outro.

- O prazer é meu, Harry – retribuiu, com um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábios.

- Bem, a gente pode continuar conversando dentro do trem, senão vamos ficar sem lugar para sentarmos – disse James, chamando os três para dentro do trem.

Harry concordou, mas não sem antes olhar mais uma vez para Severus. Sorriu, de forma boba e inocente, indo atrás do irmão. Aquele era o começo de algo, era tudo o que conseguia ter certeza.

O.o.o.o.O

**Levanta a mão quem gostou o/**

**E comenta =D**

**Bem, essa fic tinha como objetivo ser uma one-shot. Porém, se alguém quiser, eu posso continuá-la.**

**Também gostaria de avisar que se faço fanfics por encomenda. Se alguém quiser ler alguma fanfic, é só deixar no review ou em uma mensagem privada o que deseja ver na fic, e qual o casal deseja. Só não faço casais que não gosto, para quem não sabem, eles estão no meu perfil. Também faço, sem problema nenhum, misturebas. Ex: Harry Potter no mundo de Dragon Ball, ou Ranma ½ no mundo da Liga da Justaça. Basta me dizer como quer, que eu faço^^**

**Bem... acho que é só isso.**

**Tchauzinho, e até a próxima fic o/**


End file.
